Moonlight Serenade
by Tinkerbell90
Summary: Collection of drabbles about our favorite moonstruck characters. Explores relationships, insight thoughts and more. Romance, friendship, rivalry and random silliness to get over the hiatus.
1. Moonlight

**AN: ****So, hey guys. I miss Teen Wolf already, can't believe we have to suffer through such a long hiatus. Anyways, this will be a little hiatus project of mine. Just a collection of drabbles including our favorite characters, focusing on different relationships (friendship, romances, everythi****ng; not always canon) and trying to get over the hiatus blues.  
**

**I'm sorry for my mistakes, but English isn't my mother tongue.**

**Hope you enjoy this and go on the ride with me. Please leave some comments and let me know what you think or tell me if you want something special explored :)**

* * *

_**Moonlight**_

Scott never cared for the moonlight. To him it was nothing special. Not beautiful or anything at all. It was all in all meaningless.

That of course until that fateful night in the woods.

Moonlight became his new companion. It made him stronger, but also dangerous. He lost control over his body, his mind. It made him mad and uncontrollable. Moonlight became frightening.

But that was no longer. Eyes were red instead of gold and moonlight suddenly gave him peace and control. Moonlight was beautiful.

Scott doesn't care for the moonlight. But it is special. Scott loves the moonlight.


	2. Firsts

_**Firsts**_

Scott and Allison had a lot of firsts together.

Their first kiss. Their first time. Their first love. Their first fight. Their first fight against an evil alpha. Their first real break up. Their first make up. Their first apartment. Their first (and hopefully only) marriage.

So it was only natural that neither of them believed they had a lot of firsts left, let alone that any of them could be as meaningful as the ones they already had.

Gladly they were wrong.

The first ultrasound. The first heartbeat. The first cry of their newborn daughter definitely topped it all.


	3. Detective

_**Detective**_

"I need your help." Stiles didn't know how to react when Ethan came to him.

"You've Danny to throw you a frisbee, doggy." Sarcasm usually worked for him.

Ethan sighed. "I'm serious, Stiles." Asking for help sucked.

Stiles raised an eyebrow. Wonder Twin No. 1 seemed distressed. Like really seriously distressed.

"I lost something important." Ethan continued. "It belonged to my Mom and Aiden will kill me if I don't find it."

Stiles scratched his head. Nice story, but not his problem.

"And you come to me because…-?" Total confusion.

"You're the pack's detective." Obviously. Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf-Pack PI.


	4. Fathers

_**Fathers**_

When Scott's dad left him, he hated him. He swore he wouldn't miss him, but of course that was a lie. Everytime he was on the lacrosse field he wished for him to be there. When he had a fight with Allison he wanted to ask him for advice. When he messed up he wanted him to listen.

Now his dad was back and he had no place in Scott's life.

Sheriff Stilinski cheered for him at every game. Deaton always had the words of wisdom. Chris pushed him to be a better man.

He didn't miss a father.


	5. Brothers

_**Brothers**_

Stiles and Scott loved each other like brothers.

They grew up together, spent all their time together, went through good times, bad times and seriously weird times.

They even briefly committed suicide together.

So, neither of them would call the other a 'friend'. No, they were family, brothers in heart, blood didn't matter.

But was exactly why the 5th June became their new favorite anniversary of all time.

It wasn't a real anniversary and the world didn't know about it. It didn't mark anything spectacular or earth-shattering.

It was simply the wonderful day when Melissa McCall became Melissa Stilinski.


	6. Unexpected

_**Unexpected**_

No one talked as much about his virginity as Stiles Stilinski. But hey, it was understandable right?

The night he was finally about to get lucky, the girl got murdered in a virgin sacrifice of all things.

Danny offered to help him out (but it was a joke of course) and he knew that deep down he still wished for Lydia to be the one.

When it finally happened it was surprising but not that unexpected. In retrospect he should've seen it coming. The chemistry was there from the beginning.

Unexpected was falling in love with Cora Hale.


End file.
